Te tengo
by angelihatake
Summary: Primero se fingió enferma, y luego la frágil Sakura que cedía donde y cuando Sasuke quisiera, había cambiado por completo para placer de ambos. -Te tengo, sasuke-kun. Mal summary. Perspectiva de Sasuke. ¡M! Lemmon. sasusaku. ONE-SHOT


Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

█ █ █ █ █ Derechos reservados █ █ █ █

Angelli Hatake

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Me había visto obligado a acompañar a Sakura Haruno en una tarde de compras. Una muy seguramente aburrida tarde de compras._

_-Vamos, Sasuke-kun, quita esa cara – Hizo un pequeño mohín y me tomó de la mano para que caminara más rápido._

_-Es la única cara que tengo, Sakura – Dije de mala gana. – Sabes que odio acompañarte a comprar ropa._

_-Es para una muy buena causa – Sonrió animada._

_-¿Y cuál es esa noble causa? _

_-Bueno, en 2 días será nuestro aniversario. – Repitió por decima vez esa noche – Ya lo sabes._

_Si, ya lo sabía. Y no porque ella me lo haya repetido muchas veces. Lo sabía porque llevaba planeando ese día desde un par de horas antes cuando ella mencionó muchas cosas que le gustaría y sonando animada por la ocasión._

_-Así que ¿quieres comprarte un vestido para la ocasión?_

_-Si. – Respondió entrando en una tienda. – Quiero lucir muy bella para ti._

_-¿Quieres lucir bella? – Pregunté con una voz burlona._

_-Si, esa noche debo lucir especial. – Sakura miraba un par de vestidos. – Por eso te traje. Tu me ayudarás a escoger._

_Tomó un par de vestidos y me los mostró._

_Sonreí lujuriosamente al ver que eran unos vestidos cortos. Si, definitivamente ella conocía mis gustos._

_-Sakura, cariño, si realmente quieres sorprenderme y lucir perfecta para mi... – Ella asintió prestando total atención a mis palabras. Me acerqué más a ella quedando con mis labios pegados en su oído – Simplemente ponte la ropa interior más provocativa que tengas... O no. Igual y la ropa que te pongas quedará tirada en el piso de mi recámara. Es más, ahorrémonos este tiempo que estamos perdiendo y vayamos a casa a calentar para la cena de nuestro aniversario. – Mordí rápida y discretamente el lóbulo de su oreja. _

_-¿Calentar? – Preguntó sonrojada._

_-Joder... Juro que si salimos rápido de aquí te haré gemir en italiano o ruso... Tal vez en ese nuevo idioma que inventas cuando llevo mi lengua a tu..._

_-Me voy a probar este... Y este. – Sakura me cortó tomando un par de vestidos que estaban a su alcance._

_Le seguí fastidiado rogando que la tortura no tardase tanto._

_-¿Y bien? – Preguntó dándose la vuelta mostrándome sus largas piernas por la corta falda y que el escote que tenia el vestido en la espalda mostraba que no llevaba sujetador._

_-No. – Respondí cortante._

_-¿Porqué no? – preguntó enfadada. _

_-Porque no – Repetí._

_-Exijo una explicación – Sakura ahora sí estaba enfadándose._

_Miré a mí alrededor y el área de probadores estaba vacía. Eso sólo me lo ponía fácil._

_-Sakura, cariño – Ella volteó a mirarme confundida y aproveché para halarla hacia mi. Pegué su cuerpo al mio y delicadamente pase mi dedo índice por la linea de su espalda provocando que ella se estremezca. – No creo que te hayas dado cuenta, pero... Tienes marcada la espalda._

_-¿Marcada? – Sonó confundida._

_-Aquí – toqué una marca en su espalda – Tienes una mordida de anoche... Aquí – señalé otro punto en su espalda – un chupetón y por último – señalé en su cuello – aquí te dejaré otro esta noche... ¿Segura que quieres ponerte escote?_

_-No – respondió sonando como hipnotizada._

_Sakura tomó otro vestido y mientras caminaba sensualmente hacia el probador se fue bajando lentamente el vestido sabiendo que sólo yo le estaba viendo. Sakura sabía como seducir cuando se lo proponía. Menos mal que estábamos en una tienda de ropa y no de lencería._

_Suspiré fastidiado._

_Cuando finalmente Sakura escogió un vestido rojo notamos que mientras estuvimos dentro, la lluvia comenzó a caer en las calles cada vez más desiertas por la misma razón._

_-Lo que me faltaba – Dije tomándola de la mano para correr rápidamente hacia el coche._

_-Mierda – Sakura susurró – Mal día escogí para ponerme una blusa blanca._

_-¿Tienes sujetador? – Tenia que asegurarme._

_-Si lo tuviera, créeme que no me molestaría tanto._

_Maldije por lo bajo buscando el coche._

_En cuanto abrí la puerta del auto, sólo le di tiempo a que ella metiese sus bolsas de compras y la jalé cerrando de nuevo la puerta de un portazo impidiendo que ella entre al auto._

_Miré a mí alrededor buscando algún sitio donde la lluvia no nos llegase. _

_-Sasuke… ¿Qué pasa…? – Preguntó confundida._

_-Silencio. – La tomé del brazo y caminé con ella buscando algún refugio cercano. – Estoy buscando donde calentarnos._

_-¿Calentarnos? – Repitió cada vez más confundida._

_Caminamos un poco hasta que me topé con un callejón de paredes altas y un pequeño tejado que nos protegió de la lluvia, pero no de la tensión que había provocado en mi ver a Sakura probarse aquellos vestidos cada vez más cortos. _

_Caminé con ella hasta el fondo de aquel callejón y ahí la besé demostrándole la urgencia que sentía. Tomé a Sakura de las nalgas y la estampé contra la pared de aquel oscuro lugar y ansioso pegué su pelvis con la mía. Sakura trató de separarme de ella con sus manos, inútilmente. La sentí removerse ansiosa por que la liberara, pero sabía que sólo lo hacia por temor a ser descubiertos, la realidad era que ella estaba deseosa, tanto como yo. Invadí el interior de su boca con mi lengua y me permití explorar con mis manos todo su maravilloso cuerpo, incluyendo sus largas piernas enrolladas en mi cintura. En algún momento ella dejó de negarse y sus movimientos cambiaron para tornarse desesperados por que la llenara. Me separé de ella cuando sentí que mordió ligeramente mi labio inferior. _

_-¿Eres consciente de que si somos descubiertos nos meteremos en problemas? – Ella dijo agitada y tratando de acompasar su respiración._

_-Lo soy. – Le sonreí justo como sabia que ella amaba. Como, había descubierto, ella cedía fácilmente a mis peticiones._

_Funcionó._

_Sakura me atrajo de nuevo a sus labios y yo aproveché para meter mis manos bajo sus bragas. Ni siquiera supe en qué momento la lluvia había cambiado de dirección y nos estaba dando de frente. Por un momento creí que la humedad que sentí bajar por los muslos de Sakura era a causa de la lluvia, pero deseché esa idea al hundir 2 dedos en su interior. Estaba húmeda, cierto, pero eso yo se lo había provocado. Sakura gimió aún con nuestras lenguas danzando arrítmicamente. En su interior, mis dedos entraban y salían buscando mojarla aún más. Con la otra mano subí la blusa que llevaba para liberar sus pechos, los cuales saltaron a la vista y sus pezones erectos me recordaron que los había descuidado un poco. Separé mis labios de su boca para enrollar ahora mi lengua en sus pezones. Sakura gimió sin dejar de mover sus caderas ansiosas por mis dedos que seguían en su interior. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de las respiraciones agitadas de ella y yo me encargaba de atenderlos. Los mordí y succioné sin delicadeza mientras ella se removía. Se soltó de mis hombros y llevó una mano a su boca tratando de contener sus gemidos. Ella no lo sabía, pero mirarla en ese pequeño y prohibido lugar cubriendo su boca para tratar de callar sus gemidos y evitar ser descubiertos, me hacia querer penetrarla con violencia para arrancar todos los gemidos que ella estaba buscando contener._

_Con maestría desabroché mi cinturón y bajé mi pantalón y bóxer liberando mi erección que saltó orgullosa para ella. Aún con sus piernas enrolladas en mi cintura, Sakura comenzó a tocar mi falo con desesperación con la mano que tenía libre. Primero arriba, luego abajo. Sakura apretó la punta con su mano y jugó con mi glande estimulándolo con vehemencia. Saqué mis dedos de su interior y guié mi miembro a su entrada. Sakura mordió mi hombro desesperada. Por un breve instante sentí tocar el cielo con las manos. Moví la punta de mi falo por toda su cavidad, sólo la pasé por ahí sin penetrarla. Mi punta se llenó de su humedad. Ella estaba desesperada y yo me moría por entrar duramente en ella. La miré directamente a los ojos. No estaba buscando su aprobación, estaba torturándola. Mientras más me deseara más surtía efecto mi tortura. Necesitaba que me suplicara._

_-Si no… mmm… si no la metes ya… – Sakura se pegó a mi oído – Te juro que después no dejaré que entre en ninguna cavidad mía, de nuevo. En ninguna de ellas. _

_Hmp. Había captado el mensaje perfectamente._

_La tomé con una mano de las muñecas y las lleve por encima de su cabeza dejando sus pechos más expuestos a mí y la penetré con toda la rudeza que estaba tratando de contener. Su interior era cálido, húmedo y ni siquiera me importó que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran empapándose con la lluvia. _

_Embestí contra su delicado cuerpo con rudeza. Su espalda azotándose contra la pared no parecía ser un impedimento o algo que le molestara, ella seguía gimiendo mi nombre con pasión. _

_-¿Ya no te impo… ahhh – Un gemido involuntario salió de mi garganta. Joder. Esta mujer me ponía… –…no te importa que alguien nos escuche?_

_-¡Ahhh! Mierda – Sentí como apretaba los puños de las manos con más fuerza. – ¡Ahhh!_

_A pesar de la obscuridad le miré el rostro. Estaba envuelto en una perfecta mueca de placer que me hizo casi correrme antes que ella. Su rostro estaba contraído y sus labios separados pero a penas y salían suspiros de ellos. Se había quedado sin aire._

_-¡Ahhh! – Gritó dejando caer su cabeza contra la pared. – Mmm… mierda. No me importa._

_Un relámpago tiñó el cielo por un corto instante y me permitió verla mejor. Jodidamente perfecta._

_La solté para que pudiera agarrarse de mí en cuanto llegara. Sakura se aferró a mis hombros y arañó mi espalda con fuerza mientras sus paredes vaginales apretaban mi miembro con violencia._

_Gruñí sin poder evitar correrme siguiéndola. Normalmente acabábamos Sasuke 1-3 Sakura, pero joder… ella sí que sabía llevarme al límite._

…

_.._

_._

Sonreí al recordar la maravillosa noche que pasamos en ese callejón 2 días antes Sakura y yo. No había visto a mi novia desde ese día que la dejé en su casa, ya que había tenido que trabajar en el hospital. Pero sabía que esa noche, en nuestra cena de aniversario, repetiríamos todo y mejor.

Había planeado ese día desde 2 días antes. Bueno, la verdad es que "planear" es algo que se me daba bien cuando se trataba de algo de suma importancia, como mi trabajo en las empresas 'Uchiha's', por ejemplo; pero ciertamente esto no era algo que requiriera mi total atención. Así que digamos que más bien había ideado rápidamente lo que tendría que hacer para ese día.

Mi aniversario número 5 con Sakura Haruno. Mi prometida.

Nos habíamos comprometido 6 meses antes, queríamos pasar nuestro quinto aniversario ya comprometidos. Más bien, ella así lo quería. Y aunque no me cansaba de negármelo cuando pensaba en ella, cumplirle los caprichitos a Sakura era algo que se me daba últimamente.

Mi vida privada se había vuelto prácticamente en pasar mis ratos libres con Sakura. Eso sí que era vida "privada". Nadie podría siquiera imaginarse lo pequeñamente pervertida y lujuriosa que solía ser la doctora Haruno cuando estábamos los 2 solos.

Era tan jodidamente perfecta. Inclusive yo, muchas veces me sorprendía de cómo podía caber tanta sensualidad en ese pequeño cuerpo. Es decir, no tenía el cuerpo más perfecto del mundo. Tenía un buen abdomen, casi plano pero ligeramente marcado por los ejercicios vespertinos que hacia para mantenerse en forma y aguantarme el ritmo al tener sexo. Sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, eran blancas y flexibles. Me gustaba que me atrajera más profundamente dentro de ella con sus piernas. Su espalda tenia pequeñas marcas y chupetones que le dejaba a propósito, me encantaba ver su espalda subir y bajar irregularmente cuando se encontraba dormida boca abajo o cuando la posición que adoptábamos en el sexo sólo me permitía ver su espalda. Además, ella era… ¿Cómo decirlo? Tenía los pechos ligeramente pequeños. Antes de Sakura, había estado con chicas cuyos pechos eran demasiado voluptuosos. Sus pechos cabían perfectamente en mi mano, pero no por eso dejaban de ser pechos. Seria mentira decir que no amaba morderlos y apretujarlos a mi antojo, me gustaba ver como rebotaban cuando Sakura me montaba y verlos mecerse con rudeza cuando la embestía contra la cama con fuerza. Eso mismo me hacia preguntarme cómo era que su pequeño y delgado cuerpo soportaba mi falta de delicadeza, sobre todo después de un día malo o después de que ella haya hecho algo malo.

Como jefe en mi propia empresa, ciertamente tenía un ligero trastorno obsesivo compulsivo que me hacia querer tomarla con fuerza y salvajismo para sacar la presión que me carcomía las entrañas después de que algo no salía bien en la oficina. Muchas veces sólo la tomaba con rudeza después de soportar sus reclamos que terminaban en una pelea que casi siempre yo terminaba ganando. Aunque la mayoría de las veces, simplemente la tomaba rudamente porque ella así me lo pedía.

La primera vez que se lo hice contra la pared, temí que su pequeña espalda quedase llena de marcas o que sufriera de dolor después, pero la verdad fue que después de hacerlo se había convertido en la posición favorita de Sakura.

Mi pequeña pervertida era toda una doctora responsable, una señorita educada frente a sus colegas, una chica risueña con sus amistades, una dama en la mesa y toda una tremenda zorra lujuriosa en la cama. La amaba, la amaba inmensamente a toda ella y su pervertido ser.

Sonreí de lado mientras fingía leer unos papeles que en algún momento mi secretaria puso frente a mí. Estaba justamente a 2 horas de salir de mi trabajo. Cada vez podía concentrarme menos por la impaciencia. Dentro de 2 horas y 30 minutos mi miembro sería liberado de la prisión de tela en la que lo tenía encerrado, para poder enterrarse sin premura en el húmedo interior de Sakura.

Pegué mi cuerpo aún más al escritorio frente a mí, buscando tapar mi hinchado miembro escondido en mis pantalones. Traté una vez más de concentrarme en el papeleo y suspiré al notar que era inútil.

-¡Teme! – Escuché una irritante voz entrar en mi oficina.

Si, definitivamente no podría concentrarme hoy.

-Dobe… – Dije enfadado – ¿No tienes nada más que hacer a parte de entrar en la oficina de otros sin golpear la puerta?

-¿Cuándo he hecho algo que tú me hayas dicho?

-Hmp, nunca.

-¿Y bien? – Dijo sentándose en la silla frente a mí. – ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? – Supe por su zorruna sonrisa que me preguntaba por algo más privado.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Me hice el desentendido.

-Es tu aniversario con Sakura, ¿no?

-Si – dije acomodando los papeles que estaban frente a mí. – ¿Y?

-¡Já! – Su sonrisa se ensanchó. – ¿Qué harás con Sakura hoy?

_¿Qué no le haré? _– Pensé.

-¿Qué te importa? – Respondí tajante.

-Vamos teme… – Hizo un puchero que el muy estúpido pensó que funcionaría conmigo. – ¿Por qué no funciona? – se quejó al ver que no le hice caso a sus gestos. – Sakura siempre hace así y…

-Y Sakura hace así, – Lo corté – Cuando quiere que le dé.

-Cuando quiere… – El estúpido tardó en comprender el mensaje. – Joder… no son cosas que a mí me interese saber, teme.

-No me digas.

-Aún así, yo siempre te cuento cuando…

-Yo no te pido que me cuentes nada de lo que haces con tu secretaria.

-¿Con Hinata? – Naruto se lo pensó unos segundos – con Hinata nunca he hecho nada… ella no es así…

-Dicen que las más calladas…

-Sí, pero… Hinata… – Negó con la cabeza – Yo no le atraigo, así que…

Aparté mi vista del escritorio para mirarle fijamente. ¿Acaso era un idiota?

-Si no tienes nada más que hacer… – Le corté.

-No – Se levantó de la silla y se dio la vuelta – Diviértete mucho hoy, teme.

Le hice una seña con el dedo medio mientras él me lo devolvió poco antes de cerrar la puerta.

Suspiré. El estúpido me había robado 15 minutos del día. Pero al menos su estúpido parloteo me había distraído lo suficiente como para que mi erección bajara.

Me levanté de la silla y me paré a observar por la ventana. El clima se veía ligeramente turbio. Casi como ese día en que la cogí rudamente en ese callejón.

Estaba listo.

Tomé mi celular del escritorio y mis cosas. Salí de mi oficina y le avisé a la secretaria que volvería pasado el medio día del día siguiente.

-¿Reprogramo sus citas de la mañana?

-Por favor, hágalo – Dije caminando hacia el elevador mientras leía un mensaje que Sakura me había enviado. Me esperaba en su departamento. – No creo llegar antes del medio día, tengo algo importante que hacer toda la noche. – Tengo una perfecta novia en casa con quien coger toda la noche, mejor dicho. – Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, señor Uchiha. – le escuché decir antes de que se cerrara el elevador.

En cuanto salí del elevador en el estacionamiento caminé apresurado hacia mi auto. Entré en él y arranqué desesperado.

Me moría por ver a Sakura en ese vestido rojo que había comprado. Me preguntaba en que parte de su casa se vería mejor tirado. ¿En la cocina, en la sala, en el baño? Como era nuestro quinto aniversario, posiblemente tendríamos que hacerlo en alguna otra parte que no fuese la cama.

Posiblemente ella no llevara ropa interior debajo del aquel vestido. Hacerle el amor con el vestido puesto y después cogerla duro sin él, sería una buena idea.

Tal vez simplemente podría desnudarla y penetrarla duramente contra la mesa, o quizá obligarla a montarme en la bañera, meter mi falo en su preciosa boca mientras yo estuviera sentado en su sillón y ella arrodillada frente a mí también me sonaba placentero. Darle fuertemente mientras se la metía en la ducha, o ponerla boca abajo en el respaldo del sillón para dejarle más mordidas en su blanca espalda. Quizá esa noche probáramos alguna otra posición. Me moría por averiguar cuan flexible era Sakura.

Sonreí de lado. Sakura no descansaría esa noche.

Estaba más que listo. El haber imaginado en el trayecto todo lo que posiblemente le haría a Sakura al llegar a su casa, no sólo me había puesto más ansioso, sino que también había hecho que mi miembro se comenzara a dar a notar buscando atenciones.

Bajé del coche con el pequeño regalo de Sakura en el bolsillo del saco y me encaminé al elevador esperando encontrarlo vacio para que nadie viera lo necesitado que estaba en ese momento, pero en su lugar un par de señoras iban en él.

_Perfecto. Lo que necesitaba._ – pensé con sarcasmo.

El edificio de Sakura estaba lleno de vecinas chismosas que solían entrometerse en la vida de todos. Sobre todo en la de Sakura por ser joven y reservada. En más de una ocasión habíamos sido señalados cuando entraba a su departamento a 'pasar la noche'.

Ellas sabían que no iba a jugar twister con ella, o más bien si, pero en la cama. No quería ni imaginar que dirían si vieran el problema que traía. Digo, no era algo que a mí me enojara en lo absoluto.

Sonreí de lado. NO me molestaba en lo absoluto. Después de todo Sakura es muy afortunada. Pero… también era ligeramente penosa y sabia que le incomodaría ser señalada al día siguiente.

Así que, pasé del elevador y caminé hacia las escaleras. Sólo serían 2 pisos, así que… ¡Mierda! Por eso me gustaba más cuando Sakura iba a mi departamento y no yo al suyo. Al menos en el mío podía hacer que gritase cuanto se me antojara, pero en el suyo tenía que contenerse un poco por "recato".

_Joder. Ni que sus vecinas no tuvieran sexo._

Deseché la idea tan pronto surgió en mi cabeza. El imaginar a sus vecinas teniendo sexo me ponía enfermo, y ni hablar del efecto contraproducente en mi miembro. Estaba acostumbrado a que sólo con el simple hecho de pensar en el sexo con mi novia se pusiera rígido.

Subí los 2 pisos por las escaleras tratando de respirar profundamente para que el dolor punzante que se concentraba en mis bajos soportara solo un poco más. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella con urgencia. Necesitaba escucharla gemir mi nombre sin control cuando sintiera mi enorme falo en su estrecha cavidad, o quizá escucharla gemir sin sentido si rodeara mi falo con su húmeda y revoltosa lengua. Mi respiración comenzó a volverse terriblemente irregular. Dolía jodidamente la espera. Ya quería ver su cara sorprendida en cuanto viera como me encontraba por llevar pensando en ella toda la tarde.

Golpeé a su puerta un par de veces y esperé ansioso. Ella abriría en cualquier momento y yo saltaría sobre ella para comenzar con la perfecta noche que le daría.

En su lugar, una muy agitada Sakura abrió la puerta. Pero no era la clase de agitación que yo esperaba. Sakura no llevaba ni siquiera el vestido rojo, ella tenía puesto un pijama que consistía en una blusa blanca de mangas largas y unos pantalones azules de algodón. Tenía el cabello revuelto de la forma menos sensual que pude imaginar y su cara no tenía ni pizca de maquillaje. Su nariz estaba roja, sus ojos vidriosos y sus labios húmedos. Una imagen que le bajaba la excitación hasta al hombre más ansioso del mundo. Osea a mí.

-Sakura, ¿Qué…?

-Recibiste mi mensaje, Sasuke-kun – Dijo tirándose a mi pecho para abrazarme. – Gracias por venir a cuidarme.

-¿Cuidarte? – Pregunté confundido. – Tu mensaje solo decía que me esperabas en tu departamento y…

-Lo lamento – dijo dejándome pasar. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y le seguí a la sala. – Como podrás haber notado, estoy enferma.

-¿Enferma? – repetí. - ¿Cómo…?

-Escucha… – Sakura se dejó caer en un sillón y tomó un paquete de kleenex de la mesita que tenía frente al televisor. – Tengo una jodida gripe que… _–_ Sakura apartó su rostro y estornudó sonoramente. Tomó un pañuelo desechable y sacudió su nariz. – Lamento que veas esto.

-Está bien - Traté de sonar compresivo.

Sakura arrojó el pañuelo al bote de basura que estaba junto al sillón y me miró con la pena impregnada en sus ojos.

-En la salud y en la enfermedad. – Traté de animarla, pero yo no estaba para nada satisfecho, mucho menos convencido.

-Lamento que se arruinen nuestros planes pero aun podemos cenar algo aquí, ¿quieres?

-Nuestros planes siguen en pie, Sakura – Me quité el saco y acerqué mi rostro al suyo. Sakura se alejó de mí negando con la cabeza.

-No quiero contagiarte.

-Eso no importa – Susurré atrayéndola de nuevo a mí.

-Pediré pizza. – Sakura se levantó del sillón y tomó su celular marcando un numero velozmente.

Me dejé de caer frustrado en el sillón.

_Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí._

Sakura se sentó de nuevo a mi lado.

-¿Y qué paso… de repente…?

-Ayer me dolía la cabeza y la garganta terriblemente – Suspiró. – La gripa no me ha dejado en paz en todo el día.

-¿Has tomado algo?

-Sí, pero empeoró.

_Mierda. Al menos podríamos tener sexo, ¿no? _

Sakura – me acerqué a ella intentándolo de nuevo.

-¿Si?

-No me importa en lo absoluto si…

-No quiero que te enfermes, entiéndeme. – Me cortó.

-¿Y entonces? – empezaba a frustrarme aún más.

-Bueno, yo estaba viendo una película que…

Dejé caer mi cabeza completamente fastidiado. Toda excitación o planes que yo hubiera hecho se hicieron mierda en menos de 5 minutos.

El timbre sonó y yo me levanté antes que ella a abrir la puerta y pagar. Había sido demasiado corta la espera, lo cual agradecí en serio.

Sakura salió de la cocina con 2 copas. Una con vino y otra con jugo de naranja. Ahora sabia que emborracharla y convencerla de coger no era una opción.

Me senté en el sillón y cenamos en completo silencio. Esto no se aproximaba para nada a la cena que había pensado que tendríamos.

-Dime algo, por favor. – ella dijo de repente, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Vamos, Sasuke. No es mi culpa – Ella tomó otro pañuelo y se sacudió de nuevo la nariz.

-Debes ser más cuidadosa, no tendrías que estar enferma hoy.

-¿Cuidadosa yo, Sasuke? – ella se exaltó mostrando la poca vitalidad que tenia. – Yo sí que me cuido. Muchas veces tengo que ir a trabajar con blusas de cuello alto porque tú me dejas chupetones en el cuello y brazos, por lo cual tengo que andar con mi bata medica toda la mañana.

-Una cosa es ser cuidadoso, y otra es que lo hago apropósito. – Me encogí de hombros.

-Oh, apropósito de eso… también si no fuera por mí estaríamos llenos de hijos, porque ocasionalmente se te ocurre hacérmelo sin condón y yo tengo que tomar pastillas para no embarazarme antes de tiempo. – Gritó dejando escuchar su ronca voz.

-Bueno, pero…

-Además, ¡La culpa la tienes tú!

_Perdón, ¿yo qué?_

-¿Disculpa?

-Me siento mal desde el día que lo hicimos en ese callejón bajo la lluvia.

-Bueno, pero lo disfrutaste, ¿no? – Le sonreí como le gustaba, pero por primera vez no funcionó.

-Si no hubieras estado tan urgido, nosotros podríamos haber llegado al departamento, o en la parte trasera del coche, pero no… querías coger en un callejón vacio bajo la lluvia. No soy de fierro, estoy enferma pirqué me mojé gracias a tu estúpida fantasía.

-Que yo recuerde ambos disfrutamos con esa estúpida fantasía y…

-¡Joder! Tú te tienes la culpa y yo soy la que está enferma

-Sakura – susurré llamando su atención.

-¿Si?

Sakura volteó a verme mientras yo me quitaba la corbata lentamente. Ella no apartó la mirada de mí mientras desabrochaba los botones de mi camisa.

-Vamos a la recamara – extendí mi mano hacia ella esperando que la tomara. Estaba casi seguro de que en segundos ella tomaría mi mano rindiéndose ante mi poder de seducción, pero no.

-¡Maldición, Sasuke! – Gritó – Al carajo contigo. Me siento muy mal y tú sólo… En serio me siento muy mal. Mi cabeza me duele, mi cuerpo entero me duele, mi nariz fluye y necesito dormir boca abajo porque cada que me acuesto siento que me ahogo, estoy casi a punto de morir y aun así, ¿tu quiere tener sexo?

-¿Por qué no? – Me encogí de hombros.

-¡Porque yo no puedo! – Gritó – créeme que lo que menos tengo son ganas de coger.

-Bien, ¿y de que tienes ganas? – lleve una mano a mi cinturón y me lo quité lentamente ante su mirada que inconscientemente no se apartaba de mi excitación.

-No voy a meter eso en mi virulenta boca, si eso esperas.

Mierda.

-¿Y entonces?

-Escucha – trato de hablar más tranquilamente. – Tengo mucha gripe, en serio. Posiblemente me de temperatura y no tengo ánimos, ni fuerzas para eso. Yo solo quiero dormir.

-¿Dormir?

-Lamento si arruiné el aniversario, Sasuke-kun – se dio la vuelta llevándose sus kleenex con ella – Pero ambos tenemos algo de culpa en esto y lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo hoy.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunté siguiéndola.

-Yo a dormir, y tu a tu casa. Sí no me quieres acompañar esta noche, no me importa. Ya me has puesto de mal humor.

-Puedo quedarme contigo – traté de calmarla.

-No creo que quieras hacerle el amor a un cuerpo inmóvil.

-La necrofilia no se me da.

-Lo sé, vete a casa. Cenemos otro día.

Sakura cerró la puerta detrás de ella y yo me quedé ahí parado como estúpido viendo la puerta vacía como por 5 minutos.

Tomé mi saco del suelo de la sala y dejé la pequeña caja con su regalo en la mesita de la sala. Salí del departamento de Sakura tratando de descifrar como todos mis planes se había hecho mierda así de rápido.

Conduje hacia mi departamento y entré aún con la confusión impresa en mi cabeza. No me hubiera importado si Sakura me contagiara sus gérmenes, es decir, era mi futura esposa y… bueno, tal vez esta vez si la había cagado. Maldije en mi interior. Realmente había sido mi culpa.

Me dejé caer en la cama sin desvestirme. Cerré mis ojos y agradecí que el sueño no estuviera demorando mucho en llegar. Al menos no tendría demasiado tiempo para que me comiera la conciencia.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando sentí algo pesado junto a mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos asustado y lo que vi me dejó helado.

-Sakura… ¿estoy soñando, cierto?

Ella estaba sentada del otro lado de la cama con aquel vestido rojo que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pechos. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas medias negras. Su rostro estaba en perfecto estado, no más nariz roja y ojos llorosos. Ella estaba maquillada suavemente pero con un labial rojo que me hizo desear morderla de la manera en que poco después ella comenzó a morder su labio inferior.

-Posiblemente. – respondió.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Sakura tenía el cabello aún ligeramente revuelto, pero eso sólo le daba un toque sensual que me hacia querer tomarla sin esperar más.

Ella llevo a su cabello y jaló lo que sea que lo estaba manteniendo sujeto. Ahora lo tenía suelto y cayendo en cascada por su espalda.

-Feliz aniversario, Sasuke.

-Pero tú no estabas…

-No – respondió sonriendo. Se subió a la cama y gateó sensualmente hacia mí. Me miraba fijamente como nunca lo había hecho. – Fingí. – Sakura se arrodilló frente a mí quedando a mi altura y acercó sus labios a los míos. Su aliento olía a menta y su perfume a fresas. Maravillosa. – Algunas veces las cosas no serán cuando tu las quieras… a veces serán cuando yo las quiera.

Ya después le reclamaría, ya después la castigaría. Ahora mismo sólo podía contemplar al ejemplar de mujer que tenia frente a mí.

Me jaló de la camisa y me acercó a ella. De alguna manera yo estaba ahí inmóvil. Simplemente mirándola. Sakura nunca se había visto más sensual como esa noche. Sus ojos estaban destilando deseo y su mirada estaba cargada de pasión. No era más mi frágil y delicada Sakura que había obligado a coger en un callejón, esta Sakura era una mujer que había conseguido dejarme sin habla, inmóvil, sin juicio propio. Ella podría hacer y deshacerme a su antojo y no me importaría. Podría obligarme a darle todo lo que poseyera, podría darle todo y más en ese instante.

Sakura batió varias veces sus largas y espesas pestañas. Sin dejar de morder su labio inferior desabrochó lentamente mi camisa. Podía sentir su aliento mezclándose con el mío.

Posiblemente mi boca estaba abierta y apunto de babear.

-Te tengo. – susurró llevando sus labios a mi cuello. Me besó dejando una marca de su labial en él.

-Me tienes – repetí.

De un jalón abrió mi camisa y me la quitó sin dejar de mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

-Juguemos. – Dijo con la voz más sensual que había escuchado salir de sus labios.

-Juguemos – Repetí.

Sakura sonrió de lado y sacó de Dios sabe donde un par de copas con vino. Bebió un sorbo de una y me ofreció la otra.

-Esta noche todo será como yo lo diga, ¿sí?

-´Por favor – Acepté tragando saliva.

Dejó su copa de vino en mi mesita de noche y acercó sus labios a mi oído.

-Opss – Dijo.

-¿Opss? – Repetí confundido.

Entonces lo noté. Sakura estaba bajando lentamente el cierre que estaba un costado de su vestido.

-Tu turno – Dijo señalando mi pantalón que resaltaba por lo excitado que ya estaba. Sólo hasta ese momento fui consciente de lo impaciente que se encontraba mi miembro.

Llevé mis manos a mi cinturón y me lo quite. Sakura lo tomó y lo dejó caer en alguna parte del cuarto.

Me desabroché el pantalón y bajé el cierre. Me levanté sólo un poco para quitarme el pantalón y de paso el bóxer. Definitivamente me moría de ganas de hacérselo con ese jodido vestido aun puesto. Pero Sakura me detuvo.

-Sólo tenias que bajar el cierre de tu pantalón, Sa-su-ke – Me reprendió con esa jodida voz que me estaba llevando al límite. – Pero si tan ansioso estas, quítate solo el pantalón. Del bóxer me encargo yo. – Sakura me guiñó el ojo y juraría que pude haberme corrido en ese instante.

Volvió a la tarea de morderse el labio mientras sus manos se posaban en los tirantes del vestido.

_Por favor, Dios, que no tenga nada debajo del vestido. _– Rogué internamente.

Comenzó a bajar los tirantes por sus cremosos hombros dejando ver unos tirantes negros debajo de él. Bueno, no estaba desnuda debajo del vestido, pero eso no sería un problema por mucho tiempo.

Me levanté de la cama buscando quitarle el vestido yo mismo, pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás. Negó con la cabeza y me empujó del pecho para que cayera de nuevo en la cama.

-Cómo y cuando yo quiera. – Dijo volviendo a la tarea de bajar lentamente aquel vestido. Sakura dejó que los tirantes resbalaran por gravedad hasta sus pechos. Sacó sus brazos y agarró el vestido con las manos aun cubriéndose con él. Dio un paso más hacia atrás y soltó el vestido para que cayera al suelo.

Hizo una mueca y después sacó las piernas de él quedando solo en… Joder. ¿Dónde demonios había estado oculta esta parte de Sakura? Su ropa interior era negra y tenía una clase de ligero que mantenía sujetas las medias que marcaban sus hermosas piernas. Se veía jodidamente sensual. Sus labios rojos, su piel blanca, sus bragas negras... ¿acaso ella era consciente de que me estaba llevando al límite de mi cordura?

Tragué saliva audiblemente. ¿Desde qué momento mi respiración se había puesto así de irregular? Mi corazón latía con fuerza y estaba sudando frio. Sin mencionar que mi garganta estaba seca.

Sakura se acercó y me dio la copa de vino que quedaba y bebió de la suya.

Casi hizo que me atragantara con el vino.

No sé si fue a propósito, pero dejó que una gota resbalara por su barbilla hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos, para después perderse en ellos. No pude evitar seguir la trayectoria mientras sentía como mi erección saltaba desesperada. Quería beber el vino del cuerpo de Sakura en ese instante.

Sakura se acercó lentamente a mí y se detuvo mirándome ahí sentado. Me tomó de las manos y las dejó en sus caderas.

-Tócame, por favor. – Dijo sensualmente.

Maldita sea, ¡como que no!

Llevé mis manos por su abdomen subiendo lentamente por él hasta llegar a sus pechos. Los tomé y apreté aun por encima de la molesta cosa con encaje que llevaba puesta. Dejé que mis manos descendieran de nuevo por su cuerpo pero esta vez jugando con su espalda. La tomé del trasero y la atraje más a mí. Ella me observaba parada frente a mí y yo le sonreí de lado. Ella suspiró ansiosa. Con mis manos separé sus piernas y acaricié su centro por sobre sus bragas. Acerqué mi rostro a su piel. Su excitación comenzaba a darse a notar.

Apreté con firmeza su trasero. Era perfecto. Bajé por sus muslos. Y besé su abdomen mientras volvía a acariciarla esta vez metiendo mi mano en su centro. Dejé que mi dedo índice y anular separara ligeramente sus pliegues y que el medio entrara en ella lentamente. Su humedad escurrió por mi dedo permitiéndome una mejor entrada.

Sakura bajó su rostro a mi oído.

-Ahhh – suspiró con su aliento rozando mi oído. Eso se sintió jodidamente delicioso.

Se separó un poco de mi y apoyo una pierna en mi rodilla. Se quito el ligero y se bajó las medias lentamente. Después hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna.

Volvió a acercase a mí y se posicionó entre mis piernas. Llevé mis manos de nuevo a su espalda y con rapidez desabroché su ropa interior liberando sus pechos. Sakura movió ligeramente su cabello hacia un lado para ver como caían los tirantes por sus brazos.

Me miró de nuevo con la suplica impresa en sus ojos. Tomé los bordes de sus bragas y las bajé lentamente permitiendo que también mis manos acariciaran su trasero y sus muslos. Sakura se apoyó en mi para sacar una pierna y después la otra. Aventé sus bragas lo más lejos que pude y acerqué mis labios al abdomen de mi novia concentrándome en besarla de arriba hacia abajo mientras me iba levantando de la cama. En cuanto quedé de pie frente a ella la besé como había estado imaginando toda la tarde. No tuve reparo alguno, ni siquiera cuando sabia que necesitábamos respirar. Dejé que mi lengua entrara a jugar con la suya. Mordí, lamí y jugué con su labio inferior provocándole un escalofrío. Mis manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo con fervor.

Sakura me empujó hasta hacerme caer en la cama y me miró con inocencia mientras tomaba su copa de vino. Se acercó peligrosamente a mí y dejó caer un poco del vino en mi abdomen, cerca de mi ombligo y bebió de él antes de que cayera en las sabanas.

-Vamos, Sakura… – Gruñí – Necesito poseerte, ya.

-Cuando yo quiera – Dijo dejando el vino de nuevo en la mesita de noche. – Siempre es donde y cuando quieras, hoy no. – Pese a que hizo un puchero para aparentar pena, sabía que todo era para desquitarse.

Tomó el borde de mi bóxer y sólo lo estiro para que el elástico diera de golpe contra mi abdomen. Gemí más por la sorpresa que de dolor.

Se sentó sobre mi miembro y se meció delicadamente sobre su largo. Bien, compendia que se desquitaba que yo no la penetraba en seguida y en su lugar jugaba con su centro. Sakura se mecía cada vez más lenta y tortuosamente. Se apoyó en mi pecho sin apartar su mirada de mí. Estaba casi seguro de que esta vez era yo el que tenía en el rostro una expresión de absoluto placer.

-¡Hmmm! – ella aceleró un poco sus movimiento. Estaba obteniendo placer de esto.

-Sabes, podrías disfrutarlo más si…

-Ahhh – suspiró.

Se levantó de sobre de mí y esta vez bajó mi bóxer hasta mis rodillas ayudándome a quitármelas por completo.

-¿Y bien? – Dije en cuanto saltó a la vista mí más que listo miembro.

-Bien… – Se acercó de nuevo a mis labios y haló con delicadeza de mi labio inferior. – Sakura se posicionó de nuevo sobre mí y dejó que la punta entrase en su interior.

Me removí en la cama ansiosa. Subí mis caderas para penetrarla hasta el fondo, pero ella consciente de que haría algo así, subió las suyas también.

-¿Por qué? – Me quejé.

Se burló de mí y después volvió a lo suyo.

-Aún no – mientras paseó sus manos por mi abdomen. Sabia cuanto amaba hacer eso. Más de una vez en el sexo me había dicho lo mucho que le gustaba imaginarlo como una tablilla de chocolate que amaba probar. Y justamente eso me sacó de mi ensoñación, su lengua paseándose por mi abdomen.

-¡Dios! – Me removí en la cama. – Me tienes… – Susurré. – En serio me tienes.

Observé a Sakura sonreír victoriosa.

-¿Te rindes? – mojó sus labios inocentemente.

-Si, por favor. – Supliqué.

-Bueno, esto podría haberse puesto más interesante, pero… – Sakura observó a su alrededor y se concentró en la pared que estaba a nuestra derecha. – El cuadro de esa pared, lo detesto… ¿podrías quitarlo y continuar ahí?

-¿Continuar?

Sakura dejó caer sus caderas sobre mí, autopenetrándose sin previo aviso. Su expresión fue la gloria. Sus labios abiertos sin proferir sonido alguno y sus ojos cerrados tratando de contener el placer acumulado en la unión.

Mierda.

Me levanté sujetándola por el trasero y caminé con ella mientras ella comenzaba a mecerse suavemente. La tomé de las caderas y ella quito el cuadro de la pared dejándolo caer en el suelo restándole importancia. La pegué contra la pared ya vacía y la embestí rudamente contra ella. Sakura gemía sin control. Su respiración era irregular y su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente. De mi pecho salían gruñidos de placer. Era tan deliciosa.

Con una mano la tomé del trasero para embestir contra ella y con la otra me aferré a la pared. Me estaba volviendo loco. Entraba y salía de ella llenándola por completo. Sus pechos rebotaban al compás de mis caderas. Sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda dejándome marcas que en ese momento no me importaron. Mis movimientos eran certeros, fuertes y placenteros. Sentía su centro palpitando y apretándome cada que entraba de nuevo en ella. Entonces ella tuvo el primer orgasmo. Su espalda se curvó y su centro me apretó lo suficiente para que yo me corriera, pero no lo hice.

Aún con ella en mi interior caminé hacia el sillón que estaba en mi cuarto. La dejé caer de pie saliendo de su interior.

-Date la vuelta y pon tus manos en los brazos del sillón – Gruñí observando como ella aún respiraba irregularmente.

Sakura hizo lo que le pedí y se inclinó dándome una hermosa vista de su trasero. Me acerqué más a ella y acaricié su trasero con desesperación. Llevé una mano a su centro y acaricié su hinchado clítoris sólo un poco. Separé sus piernas con las mías y entré de nuevo en ella sintiendo como su centro me apretaba con fuerza de nuevo. Salí de nuevo de ella y volví a entrar esta vez con más fuerza.

-¡Ahhh! – Sakura dejó salir un gemido que posiblemente la dejó sin aire en los pulmones.

La tomé de la cintura atrayéndola más a mí y la penetré sin llevar un ritmo, sólo la penetré con fuerza sabiendo que ella pronto tendría otro orgasmo.

Llevé mis manos a sus pechos y los apretujé sin delicadeza.

-¡Ahhh! Sasuke-kun – Gimió.

-Sa…sakura.

-¡Más Sasuke… más! – Gritó.

-¿'Más' qué? – Bajé la velocidad de mis envestidas.

-Más rápido y más fuerte… ¡Más!

Más.

Dejé que mi lado complaciente saliera. Después de todo y aunque no pudiera admitirlo aún, vivía para complacer a mi mujer.

El ritmo se volvió casi bestial. Las uñas de Sakura estaban clavadas en el sillón y yo estaba seguro que estaba dejando marcas en sus caderas. Y seguía sin importarnos.

Estaba cerca. Podía saborear el orgasmo con la punta de mi falo.

Sakura gimió y un gruñido salió de mi garganta. Ambos habíamos llegado con segundos de diferencia.

Salí del interior de Sakura y ella cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

Me arrodillé pegando mis labios en su oído.

-A ti no te gusta hacerlo en la cama, ¿verdad?

Sakura aún con el rostro oculto entre su cabello y enterrado en el sillón, negó.

-Te amo.

Sakura alzó la cabeza y me miró sorprendida. Aún no podía hablar y su pecho sonaba muy agitado.

-¿Segura que no estás enferma? – Ella negó. – ¿Así que sólo querías desquitarte? – Asintió. – Bien… – Dije levantándola del suelo. La cargué y dejé caer en la cama. – Trataré de hacerte enojar más seguido.

-No, la próxima vez no creo ser tan complaciente como ahora. – ¿Complaciente? Me había hecho casi rogar por ella.

-Correré el riesgo. – Finalmente acepté.

-Feliz aniversario, Sasuke-kun.

..

.

"I've Been Playing Myself, Baby I Don't Care. Cuz your loves got the best of me, and baby you're making a fool of me, cuz baby you got me, you got me, so crazy baby."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tiempo sin subir un fic y espero les guste (: Aunque originalmente hubiera preferido que fuese por el día de san Valentín y simplemente no lo terminé :C

En serio yo igual muero de gripa, pero lo mio no fue por hacer algo así y tampoco me cuidaron asi :( jajajaja

Por primera vez escribo desde la perspectiva de Sasuke. No sé que tal me haya salido, porfi coméntenme que les pareció.

Simplemente echada en mi cama por la gripa, pensé en fanfics (tal vez síntomas de la enfermedad, delirios?) comencé pensando hacer algo de qué pasaría si Sasuke quisiera ya saben ;D y Sakura no xD y luego cuando ya tuve la idea, comencé escribiendo desde el punto de vista de Sasuke y no lo invertí así que… ¿Qué tal quedó? Espero no muy mal.

Espero sus reviewss y comentarios acerca de que les pareció, porfitaaaaaaaas! Rreviewwseenme.

Hasta pronto~

Besitos

Angelli :*


End file.
